Dangerous behavior
by Klearius Gant
Summary: Depuis le retrait forcé de l'armée démoniaque impériale du Japon, de nouvelles forces spéciales ont vu le jour : les serviteurs du Chérubin. Au nombre total de 7, ils sont tous de constitution mi-humaine mi-vampire. Altia Marschal en est la commandante en chef.
1. Chapter 1

Altia Marschal est l'une des serviteurs du Chérubin. Véritable enfant prodige, elle a gravit les échelons de l'armée avec succès et dirige désormais la nouvelle troupe de sauveurs. Elle se retrouve à présent confrontée pour la première fois au préféré de la troisième génitrice des vampires. De quel sang sera teinté le champ de bataille ?

« Mikaela Hyakuya. »

Je m'avançai vers l'ennemi d'un pas assuré.

Il fesait froid. Dans la nuit glacial, aucun de nous ne tremblait. L'obscurité était à chacun son territoire de prédiction.

« Qui aurait cru que je rencontrerai en personne le chien favori de Krul Tepes. »

Je l'examinai de la tête aux pieds. Il eut une grimace de dédain face à l'hybride que j'étais.

Ne me juge pas de cette manière impudent. Tu es dans une situation physique similaire à la mienne.

« Vous devez être ces déchets de serviteurs divins.

\- »déchets » ? »

Je tiquai. Malgré qu'au plus profond de moi, j'étais on ne peut plus du même avis.

Des déchets expérimentaux.

Voilà ce qu'étaient les serviteurs du Chérubin.

« Nous sommes fiers d'être les « déchets » divins. C'est toujours plus agréable d'être à moitié de la merde qu'entièrement. Je ne vous vise pas spécialement. »

Un des aristocrates vampires, celui aux cheveux d'argent, s'esclaffa. Un sourire d'amusement se dessina sur ses lèvres aussi pâles que les miennes.

« Quel effrontée les humains ont-ils placée à leur tête... Elle m'amuse Mika-chan, tu me la laisses ?

-Hors de question. »

L'aristocrate à la chevelure d'argent parut étonné de la réponse du jeune vampire. Il le regarda un instant puis me regarda à mon tour. Son regard refit un aller-retour du jeune vampire à moi.

« Oooooh je vois je vois Mika-chan ! Bien bien, j'ai compris le message. Je te la laisse. »

Puis il s'approcha de Mikaela Hyakuya et murmura doucement à son oreille :

« Tu me feras bien entendu part du goût qu'a sa fraîche chaire d'humaine « souillée ». »

Je cru percevoir un air de dégoût sur le visage dudit Mika-chan.

Me regardant ensuite, le dénommé Felid -je l'appris bien plus tard- me lança de manière faussement amicale :

« On se reverra Altia-chan ! »

Je le regardai séloigner indifféremment avant de reporter mon attention sur notre jeune vampire aux yeux bleus comme les ailes de notre maître divin.

« Alors comme ça on se chamaille pour me mettre en pièces ? Je suis touchée. »

Je déployai la cape de mon uniforme bleu roi d'une main, l'autre prête à dégainer mon arme. Je jaugeai discrètement la force physique de chacun des vampires ici présents d'un œil distrait.

Il ne me faudrai normalement pas plus d'une minute pour préparer le terrain avant de laisser mes subordonnés s'occuper de ces créatures immondes de bas niveau. Je m'occuperai alors du chien de leur reine.

Je pris une grande inspiration et souris au jeune vampire avec assurance ajoutée d'un brin d'arrogance.

« Mikaela Hyakuya, chien de Krul Tepes. Moi, Altia Marschal, commandante suprême des serviteurs du Chérubin, roi des cieux teintés de la nuit éternelle, a reçu de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques divins l'ordre de t'éliminer dans les plus brefs délais. Je confirme ici même mon approbation à suivre cet ordre servilement. »

Je dégainai mon arme. Le vent se leva, plus fort que jamais. Je plaçai mon épée divine en croix face à mon visage. Son éclat adamantin se réfleta dans mes yeux changeants dont l'iris devenait d'un rouge sang. Je posai un genou à terre dans la posture du soumis divin.

« Accepte mon sang, Chérubin. »

La nuit noire m'enveloppa.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois jours plus tard.

 _« Emmène-moi. »_

 _Je tendis désespérement la main._

 _« Emmène-moi avec toi ! »_

 _Je me mis à courir de toutes mes forces._

 _« Prends-moi ! »_

 _Mes entrailles étaient en feu._

 _« Chérubin ! »_

Je me réveillai dans un sursaut. Pour me rendre compte que j'étais au centre de récupération.

Ce rêve.

A chaque fois que je fermai les yeux.

 _Mes entrailles qui me brûlaient. Mon souffle qui s'accélérait. Mon âme qui se déchirait._

 _Puis le froid. Soudain. Inattendu._

 _Agréable. Mortellement agréable._

 _Mes sens exacerbés. Mon corps qui ressentit alors de nouvelles sensations. Un nouveau toucher. De nouveaux parfums._

 _Délicieux._

 _« Du sang. »_

 _Je me léchai avidement les lèvres pour me rendre compte de mes nouveaux crocs accérés. Je passai une main sur le visage._

 _A quoi ressemblai-je désormais ?_

 _Je baissai les yeux sur mon corps. Pâle. Si pâle._

 _« Marschal ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

 _Je me retournai vers le détenteur de la voix. Je pus, malgré la grande distance, m'apercevoir dans le reflet de ses yeux._

 _Des iris rouge visage blême. Des crocs impressionants._

 _Et un sourire carnassier._

 _« Très bien. »_

Le jour où je suis devenue à moitié une des leurs.

Une expérimentation.

Et moi, un sujet expérimental.

« Commendant Marschal, avez-vous récupéré suffisemment ou doit-on vous laisser un peu plus de temps ? »

Je me redressai de mon sarcophage guérisseur. Puis testant la flexibilité de mes poignets, je lâchai d'un ton dégagé :

« Ca ira. Amenez-moi mon uniforme. »

Je me levai complètement et l'on m'apporta mes vêtements. Je tendis la main pour les attraper.

Bleu. Comme ses yeux.

«Monseigneur me demande-t-il ? Demandai-je tout en passant ma chemise noire aux décorations couleur d'or.

-Et bien, Monseigneur vous prie de vous rendre à ses appartements dès que vous serez convenablement vêtue. »

Je fis la grimace. Monseigneur se passerait volontiers de ce dernier détail.

« Très bien. Veuillez donc m'apporter mon arme en ces lieux mêmes puisque je m'y rend de ce pas. »

Je serrai le tour de cou de ma veste bleu divin et m'avançai vers les portes du laboratoire. Je me rendis d'un pas tranquille vers la tour nord d'où notre divin supérieur suprême observait ses chers serviteurs s'entraîner arduement afin de servir sa noble cause. Je passai les portails sans problème de déclination d'identité.

Au bout du couloir, l'enfer. Ou plutôt le paradis. Tout dépendai du point de vue.

« Moseigneur. Je me permet de franchir les portes de votre antre. »

Je franchis le seuil et me prosternai devant mon bienfaiteur.

« Approche ma chère Altia. »

Son habituel sourire moqueur me fit frissoner comme toujours.

Le Chérubin haussa un sourcil.

« Dépêche-toi Altia. Je n'ai pas de temps à gaspiller. »

Un froid pénétrant auquel je ne pus rester insensible me prit à la gorge. Je me mis à étouffer. Plus personne ne se tenait au bureau devant moi. Je tentai de me retourner à temps pour faire face à mon bienfaiteur. Vainement. Il m'avait déjà saisi la gorge de sa main glaciale.

« Ma belle. Combien de fois t'ai-je priée de ne pas me faire attendre ? Veux-tu vraiment que je te déchire la chaire de mes crocs après t'avoir brisé la nuque ? »

Je tremblai de tout mon être. Je pouvai déjà sentir sa langue glacée me chatouiller l'échine. Un peu plus et il me perçait de ses canines mortelles.

« Monseigneur, veuillez pardonner mon impudence. Je vous prie d'épargner ma misérable vie que vous avez pris la peine de sauver. »

Ma voix devenue toute faible et mon corps vacillant le firent éclater d'un beau rire cruel. Il me susurra à l'oreille, traçant du doigt les contours de mon cou. Je déglutissai avec difficulté.

« A tes risques et périls jeune femme. Ne provoque pas ton bienfaiteur si tu sais qu'il n'aura aucun mal à détruire sa propre œuvre. »

Il reprit place à son bureau. Je me relevai.

« Expose moi donc ton rapport, commandante suprême des serviteurs du Chérubin, Altia Marschal. Qu'est-il donc arrivé pour que tu ne m'aies pas rapporté la tête de ce jeune vampire qui répond au nom de Mikaela Hyakuya?


End file.
